Team Rusher
Team Rusher was a large group on 2b2t. It is largely decentralized, but TheCampingRusher is generally recognized as their leader. Their main goal was to defeat Team Veteran and earn their spot on the server, but they wished to do so without destroying any of the server's monuments. Team Rusher was one of the main groups during The Rusher War. The term Rusher is often ambiguous: it is referred to as a team and as a collective term for people who were led to 2b2t by TheCampingRusher. Some regulars of the server solved this, however, and started calling them Junefags. History Team Rusher was established when hundreds of people attempted to join 2b2t after TheCampingRusher released his first 2b2t video on June 1st, 2016. Several pre-June players began slaughtering them at spawn, and created several obstacles for new players when escaping spawn. Despite the efforts of pre-June players, a few Rushers escaped spawn and began fighting back, saying they deserve a place in 2b2t. Even though TheCampingRusher remained hesitant to grief, many Rushers who escaped spawn began griefing famous monuments, much to the frustration of the Veterans. TheCampingRusher, noticing the Veterans' frustration towards his fans, declared war on them, starting what is now called, The Rusher War. In the early stages of the War, Rushers were slaughtered, and in the mid-stages of the War, the 4th Incursion was announced, causing more Rusher casualties. Few Rushers had the materials, or capability to fight back to the Veterans with great advantages. Later, some powerful Rushers created The Resistance, a group that claimed to be independent from Team Rusher. Resistance members succeeded in killing a number of Veterans, but their efforts were in vain, as less powerful Rushers were decimated, and Resistance bases and dupe stashes were destroyed. The rusher made group known as the peacekeepers, originally meant as a neutral/peacekeeping group that would fight both sides to stop the war, was eventually influenced by Napkin0fTruth, Rusher’s faction buddy, to fight for Team Rusher. However, unlike the Resistance, the group surprisingly stayed active for about a year later after the war, remaining one of the last pro-Rusher groups post war. Many say Team Rusher lost the War on October 9th, 2016, the date when Fit declared the War over, however, due to the controversy of the entire war, it is up for debate. Relations * Team Veteran - Team Veteran was the sworn enemy of Team Rusher as the Veterans of the server did not like the massive popularity the server was receiving and swore to slaughter every last Rusher and track down TheCampingRusher. * Resistance - The relation with Team Resistance throughout the war was very "shaky" between the two according to Rusher. The teams would flip flop between being allies, to neutral, to even enemies during the Largest Battle of Spawn, in which CorruptedUnicorn fought against Rusher with FitMC due to Fit inviting Corrupted to fight with him before Rusher and also to take revenge for a dispute between Napkin0fTruth and GoDzOneManArmy. However, throughout the entirety of the war, both did share common enemies and can be considered Pro-Rusher in values. * Peacekeepers (Previously known as Team Equinox(Neutrality)) - The relation between Team Rusher and Peacekeepers was very strong. The main reason for this is because Rusher's friend and factions rival, Napkin0fTruth, joined the Peacekeepers. Napkin has claimed that the good relation of the group with Team Veteran and Team Rusher was 90% with Team Rusher and 10% with Team Veteran, which technically made it a Rusher sub group, despite its original idea of stopping the fighting between the two major groups. * Guardian Rushers - the Guardian Rushers were a sub group of Team Rusher lead by TheJadhya, acting as sort of a diplomatic group, composed of stronger Team Rusher members which aided the much weaker ones at spawn. Despite TheJadhya's attempts to call Rusher's attention, Team Rusher as a whole did not really care about the Guardian Rushers although TheJadhya has worked with WildX and LandonMC. * Team Aurora - The two groups are technically enemies since Team Aurora is Pro-Veteran. Since the group formed at the end of the war, the only real conflict between the two groups was the Largest Battle of Spawn where Neda T persistently wanted to kill Rusher herself. * The Vortex Coalition - At first The Vortex Coalition stood with the old players as The Rusher War began, but later they declared themselves neutral and began accepting new players into their ranks. * The 4th Reich - Despite The 4th Reich being comprised of new players who joined after TheCampingRusher, they are enemies of Team Rusher and multiple members have worked with Team Veteran in several Anti-Rusher operations. They also have been present in many of the major battles during the war and contributed to the Rusher Massacre of Spawn and the 4th Incursion. Post-War When the Rusher War began to slow down at the end of the summer of 2016, Rusher left for about a month without any activity on the server which lead FitMC to declare the war over on October 9th. TheJadyha began to claim that he was taking Rusher's place as leader of Team Rusher. However, many were not happy with this (especially because he was interacting with Team Aurora, who are a Pro-Veteran group) and so TheJadyha stepped down and decided to leave the group in order to create his own. Rusher then returned and began posting videos once again, however he kept telling his viewers that these videos could be the last. His presumed final video was on October 22nd which marks the official end of the Rusher Period. Team Rusher is still somewhat present as Rushers still roam the server however it is highly unorganized and more of a classification rather than an actual group. Many Rushers have moved on to become much more powerful players on the server and are now scattered throughout the server. Overtime, the queue has started to go down and it has now reached below 150 in population. Several Rushers by this point have either joined other groups or made a name for themselves and have totally moved on from the Rusher fiasco. The fanatic Rushers who are dedicated to Team Rusher are in the minority (that's if they even continue to play on the server). Pocket Edition Influence The Team Rusher influence not only spread through the PC version of Minecraft but to the PE version of Minecraft on the server 2b2t.pocketmine.live during the war. A small group formed on the server and was lead CreeperGriefer3. They lacked in numbers, but they made up for it in alliances. The Rushers were allied with The Resistance and other small groups on the Pocket edition server. This team raided several bases but are probably disbanded by this point as Team Rusher is disbanded on PC. Banner The Team Rusher banner consists of 3 layers on top of a white banner. Crafting it requires 1 White Banner, 1 Oxeye Daisy, 1 Ink Sac, 5 Grey Dye and 5 Bone Meal. The banner is crafted as shown below. Notable Members *TheCampingRusher (Team Rusher leader and founder) *MrMitch361 (Co-founder) *UnstoppableRageTrain *BenMascott *NobleThread *Graser10 *TheJadyha *Napkin0fTruth (speculative) *iTzFreezy__ *LandonMC *NoBoom *WildX *CurtPvP *KingPenguin *FormidableSheep The exact number of Rushers is unknown, but is likely in the hundreds. Trivia * The term Rusher is similar to the term Facepuncher used during the 4chan-Facepunch War, because it was used to generalize a group of players and not necessarily mean they were close to Rusher, but just to refer to them that they came from TheCampingRusher. It is also often misused, since some newfags could be led to 2b2t by FitMC and not Rusher. * During the early days of the war, some Rushers were called Mookiefags as "the Mookies" are fans of MrMitch361. This term was eventually no longer used as the Mookies were infused in the Rusher population and were simply considered Rushers. * "Rusher" is sometimes used as a generic term for all new players by the Veterans, but many intended to remain neutral or join other groups. * Many “factions” were created by the members of Team Rusher due to the heavy influence of faction server mentality, provided by Rusher’s Minecraft Youtube background Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Meme groups Category:Memes (very literally) Category:Rusher